


SPN100 Challenge: Frozen

by LeeMarieJack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeMarieJack/pseuds/LeeMarieJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPN100 Challenge: WOW: Freeze - the Dangers of a misspent childhood.<br/>Disclaimer: I don't own them.  I wish I did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SPN100 Challenge: Frozen

“Damn it, Dean, you numbnut.” Sam’s breath huffed out, a frozen cloud of moisture.

“Unggh…”

“Don’t try to talk.” Sam responded.  “Besides I need all the air space to tell you what kind of an idiot you are.”

“Nnnuggh”  Dean growled.

“Christ, the dumbest ten year old around knows not to do that when it’s freezing out.” Sam growled back through gritted teeth.  “I knew not to do it when I was five, for God’s sake.”

“Sahhh…” Dean pleaded. Nnuggh….?

”Fine.  Here’s hot coffee.  Pour it carefully down the pole then pull slowly when you feel your tongue come loose.”


End file.
